


Accidents Happen, Right?

by haxelavantasy (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Michael breaks into Ray's apartment, Ray is scared, its all an accident and Michael stays the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/haxelavantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Accidentally broke into the wrong apartment AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents Happen, Right?

Ray was sound asleep when the first crash happened.

 

It was around one am, and his eyes opened immediately. He stilled his breath, unmoving, waiting to see whether or not he was dreaming. He soon heard another crash, this one a little quieter. Ray grabbed his glasses, and stood up. He was certain that a robber was in the house now. He grabbed the bat he keeps under the bed. He was prepared to knock the fuck out of this guy.

 

Ray shuffled silently to the door. He turned the knob ever so slightly, and mentally cursed himself for not fixing the squeaky noises it made. He stopped what he was doing and waited to hear the other person.

 

“Hello? Gavin, are you awake?” Gavin? That was Ray’s neighbor, and he was in England for a week. He literally lives right next door to him. Also that voice sounded familiar. Was it that guy Gavin always has over his place? Wasn’t his name like Mitchell or something? Why was Mitchell robbing his house? “Gavin, you okay?” Ray was lingering at the door, his heart pounding. He heard footsteps coming closer and closer with each second that passed. The footsteps stopped, and the silence was hurting Ray’s ears. Then, a knock was heard on Ray’s bedroom door.

 

Ray swung the door open, hitting the other person in the face. He put the bat up; ready to swing once he came at him. A minute passed with the two staring at each other. The other person was holding a beer in his hand. He was covering his nose, where Ray hit him with the door. He looked somewhat puzzled with a flushed face.

 

“Aren’t you Gavin’s neighbor?” asked Mitchell?, pointing a finger at Ray.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Your name’s Ray, right?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Mine’s Michael.” He pointed to himself, slurring his words together.

 

“Cool.” Ray was confused on why Michael was giving him information on himself, if he was going to rob Ray’s apartment.

 

“Why are you in Gavin’s apartment?”

 

“This is my apartment, Gavin lives next door.” _Ooooooh_ , thought Ray, _he was looking for Gavin’s apartment. But why did he come through the window?_ Ray glanced over at the open window.

 

“Oh.” Michael turned and headed towards the front door. “Maybe that’s why my key didn’t work.” Ray looked over again at the open window. He should probably lock it at night.

 

“He’s in England for a week,” Ray blurted out suddenly. He lowered his bat, now knowing that there wasn’t an obvious threat here.

 

“Oh. Oh yea.” Michael stopped extending his arm to turn the doorknob. HE stood there not knowing what to do.

 

“I’d guess that you can’t drive home seeing as you probably have had a few drinks…”

 

“Yeah…”

 

Ray was a nice person, which is why he didn’t regret saying what he was about to ask. Not one bit. “Do you want to stay the night? On my couch I mean.”

 

Michael turned and smiled, “Thanks.”

 

“Well I mean, accidents happen, right?”


End file.
